Haptic-based medical simulations are increasingly being used to train medical personnel on human anatomy and surgical procedures. Unfortunately, most commercial products that enable such simulation are expensive and therefore out of reach for many institutions, such as universities and hospitals. As a result, a wide population of medical students and practitioners do not benefit from the technology. It would be desirable to provide haptic-based medical simulation at a lower cost so that more students and practitioners could benefit from it.